inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive1
Welcome! Genda Koujirou if you can help bentommy he will be welcombe! Congratulations on starting Inazuma Eleven Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Mamouru Endo looked better before you edited it why did you get rid of the pictures of hissatsu tequniques??? Hi Genda Hello, Is user williamteoh97,i have written a wikia so i know what to do.But i don't know how to do the table for the List of Episode could you help me out?For your information, if you wanted to know the title and airdate of the episodes. please click this link. http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=10236&page=25 Oh no, I accidentaly mess up the Episode table i hope u online as soon as possible what worse could happened. TO THE ADMIN Hello Dear Admin..and welcome to wikimedia project. First thing you should do is make me an admin as I am from the Anime Wiki anime.wikia.com and I am the editor of Inazuma Eleven.So,after that you have to make your user talk page.. Thanks Nishkarsh Chugh Admin Anime Wiki Hmm title... Hey Admin, I need help on making a sub heading like the Trivia bit.Thanks. hey dude hey uh dude is it i can put the openings SuperDarkDeathZone2 11:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Admins yo. hOW CAN WE BE PROMOTED TO ADMINS? id like to gain something like that. a quiz mabye? thanks YosterX6-Prominence is enough for chaos! 09:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) yosterx6 Desarm I did a lot on Desarm page.I be nice if everyone one from aliea academy had those subheadings To Genda You are right about macron letters, but you don't have to type the whole name of a page in the search box to find it. Besides, most of the characters here are Japanese, their name are written in Rōmaji and not in English. I've visited many anime wikia, and they have characters with names contain those letters. So why shouldn't this wikia be like those? I've recently found out that you can just type "a" instead of a macron letter in the search box to find pages, as long as you don't type another letter after it. Ex: You want to find the page "Shūya Gōenji", you just have to type "sha". SS4 05:11, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Check Alright thanks. YosterX6-Prominence is enough for chaos! 06:08, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Mamouru Endo that page looked way better before you had to come and ruin it it looked good with pictures of hissatsu tequniqe? Reply If it's about finding pages by typing it in the address bar, we can just make redirects. Ex: "Mamoru Endo" was redirected to "Mamoru Endō", type "http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/Mamoru_Endo" and you will get the page "Mamoru Endō". I don't know Japanese, I just use Google Translate to get the romanized version of the words. But from what I read in Wikipedia about Japanese name, apparently "Endō" can be romanized as "Endo", "Endoh", or "Endou" (just check the names there). And if you're going to rename characters anyway, please put their given name first, then their surname. Btw, how many elements are there in all three Inazuma Eleven games? And do they apply to both characters and techniques? Fonts May i ask how you got the Japenese names for the Hisaatsu Moves? YosterX6 08:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Its been a while since I played Fire/Blizzard What was Fubukis Element? Names If you still insist that way about character names, I won't force you. But can we put names in the "first name - surname" order? About the Mountain element, I thought you put it as Earth before. How come it's Mountain now?SS4 12:10, September 14, 2010 (UTC) popularity .I looked up inazuma eleven wiki and we on the front page!Kazuya Ichinose 07:58, September 15, 2010 (UTC) yea thx for the welcome, i''ll try my best to help :D'' Ok! Genda-kun, could you upload a picture of RC shoot!And also, thanks for the message! you`re the first one who wrote to me. My question please,, Can I also put pages of Inazuma Eleven songs, just at least the lyrics... Maemae26 11:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For the Welcome.Jirou Sakuma 07:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC)